Sour Cherries
by Fortifying
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is bored with his usual daily activities. He decides to follow Sebastian around and see what Sebastian does when Ciel is not typically around, testing new things to find a flaw in his butler. Will eventually contain pairing of SebxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**_Ciel Phantomhive is bored with his usual daily activities. He decides to follow Sebastian around and see what Sebastian does when Ciel is not typically around, testing new things to find a flaw in his butler. (Will eventually contain pairing of SebxCiel)_**

**Chapter 1: "Something New"**

_____________________________________________

If the objects inside the Phantomhive manor could speak, they would be boasting in radiance about how polished and well kept they were...

'from that damned butler's mid-day cleaning skills.'

A bored, teal boy ticked his head as he scanned the current room he was in. Seeing such perfection in everything his full-time butler completed made this young master feel the need to bring out a flaw in something, anything. Just to see a reaction from the Demon of a Butler.

"Tch," Ciel stomped out of the room but brought his child-like activity to that of a high-standing middle aged man as he saw his butler throwing on his long winter jacket heading for the front door of the mansion.

"Sebastian." Ciel spout walking a bit faster to catch up to the speedy man.

_'Ba-thump.'_

Did his heart rate go up easily just by saying his butler's name? Or was it from his fragile body taking quick steps?

_'Ba-thump.'_

_'Clam down idiot. Why would your heart rate go up after seeing the same man you've seen for a long time now? You own him. Act like it.' _He reassured himself stepping up behind Sebastian.

The slender man turned in a bit of surprise while buttoning the last few buttons on his jacket and adjusting the collar.

"Yes, my Lord?" His velvet voice echoed through out the large empty hall. His face adjusting back into his usual 'happy' smile for his Master.

Ciel gulped trying to choke down his childish ways and sound tough so Sebastian wouldn't notice his heart rate so easily.

"You're done cleaning I suppose? Are you going out?" Ciel looked around a little seeing every item in his sight have a marvelous sparkle to them even if the sunlight wasn't able to reach them. "..Tch."

"...Yes, Young Master. I was just about to carry on the duty of stocking up on foods. We've a lack of certain teas, and need flour for tonight's dinner." Hearty red eyes blinked almost in wonder as to why his Master would ask such obvious questions unless he was trying to hide something.

"Good, then I'll tag along. This place is boring, especially since the three stooges are off going about their own destruction. I don't want to stay and watch." Ciel murmured the last few words in irritation at the thought of his mansion being clean one moment, and trashed the next by his three other 'helpers' in the household.

"Ah, I see. Well, then." Sebastian slid a cerulean cloak upon the boy with talented gloved hands and handed his cane with a small bow. "Shall we be on our way then? I'd like to return before the winter storm hits." Ciel clasped his cloak with one hand as if it could hide his heart beating louder and tapped his cane in a ready manner. The pitch butler slipped a knowing expression while he turned and opened the door to lead Ciel to the awaiting carriage. As if he knew that Ciel was going to come along the entire time.

"After you, My Lord." Hand wafting towards the carriage in wait as Ciel's usually stern face showed a spurt of surprise.

"Seba-" He stopped before he embarrassed himself with a silly question and straightened up carrying onward towards his awaiting carriage. Ebony Demon following closely behind.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm sorry if I seem to make the characters out of their character. I roleplay Sebastian on rps, if anything. So really, I'm new to this whole posting fanfictions. [[Talk about newblet Haha]] Let me know if I should continue? This chapter doesn't really have much interesting things in it, so I suppose it's hard to say if you want more of it or now. Haha. Second chapter, if posted, is where things begin. Muahaha. +cough+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Mocking Crows.**

* * *

The seemingly old carriage creaked over the bumpy stones, combating with the ring of silence that drummed at Ciel's ears. He slipped a bored yawn and made a small attempt to peek out the window at the front of the carriage, only to see passing trees and a wall of black from his butler's back.

"Sebastian." He addressed out the small window. An immediate reply boomed from the figure,

"Yes, my Lord?"

Hearing something other than the annoying rickets of the ride made the eerie silent ring cease. "Fix this horrid prison of a carriage when we get back, it's far too raunchy and clamorous to have a comfortable ride in." A moan spat from the seat as if it were insulted as Ciel crossed a leg over the other.

"I deeply apologize for the inconvenience of this carriage my Lord. However, this is the carriage I always take into the market in case any bad weather comes, there won't be much notable damage to it. Had I known you wanted to go off daily routine and come along, I would have prepared your ...personal traveling coach." His last few words seemed a bit unstable as his back let out a quick hardly noticeable shiver from the cold front wafting in. Knowing he was the only one inside the carriage, the royal boy allowed his face to soften a sympathy of sorts. He never really took into thought on how Sebastian brought things in from the market area. He always figured the devil had some sort of teleporting ninja skills considering how quick he was about every task thrown at him.

A flutter of chilly air blew in from the window blanketing the boy into a rough shiver, rubbing his arms beneath his cloak for some sort of warmth. He looked up to Sebastian's back again, seeing it quiver ever so slightly along with Ciel. Whether it was just the carriage bouncing to trick his eyes, or if the man actually shivered from the weather, he had no clue.

_'Can demons be cold?'_

He stared hard like he could zap a hole through to see the answer carved on his butler. "...Sebastian?"

"My Lord?" He boomed back.

"Before..." Ciel's breath puffed a white cloud, "before our contract, you, as a_ demon_, didn't feel things humans did. But now that you have to be in a human form to serve _under_ me," he dragged the word 'under' to make sure his superiority wasn't slacking, "can you feel... cold?"

The dim wall shifted in a bit of surprise, "You are in quite a mood today aren't you? You suddenly want to take a joy ride and come along with me and now you care for my well being? May I ask if something is troubling you My Lord?"

A concerned head turned to the side a bit, razor-ed hair gliding across his jacket collar.

"Don't answer my question with a question." The porcelain boy barked unfolding his legs in a pout.

"Yes."

"...Yes what? _'Yes'_ you are cold? Or _'yes'_ you will answer me?" Having competition with the rowdy babbling of the carriage, Ciel's voice was much more harsh than he intended.

"Yes, _My Lord_, I am what humans consider _'cold'_." A bleak aura invisibly fluttered about the Demon, but was all to notable to the boy. He hit one of the very few subjects that could possibly bring out any emotion other than the fake joy he always gleamed through his turtle of a smile. This was a very rare moment indeed, but Ciel thought nothing of it and didn't respond any of his usual inflated remarks to strike when the moment was ripe.

_'The Demon should be grateful, I'm feeling nice today.'_

Many minutes of blistering silent haze hooded the two. Only the cart swaying and small breaths were of anything audible.

"...Sebastian." A crow cawed outside mocking Ciel's call.

"..._My Lord?_"

The boy's heart fluttered in his body when he saw Sebastian's back quiver yet again.

"...Nothing, never mind." He moved from his seat and came sitting at the window. His back was like a mouse next to the large raven's.

Letting out a hesitant, soft sigh, Ciel leaned back slowly, steadily, until their backs met. A spark of warmth flooded between the two. Sebastian's back tensed a little, unsure what his Master was doing, he bagan to scoot over thinking he wanted to see out the window.

"Stay."

His order was instantly met. Ciel couldn't get enough of his butler's warmth by barely touching backbones. Turning, sitting upon a knee, his other leg drifting off the seat lazily. He gently pressed his head onto the other's back. Merciless cold wind was nothing compared to the new found burn of warmth radiating between the two.

_'Like a pillow,_

_ no,_

_ better than a pillow._

_ It's...'_

The doll's thoughts drifted as he slipped into a now pleasantly warm sleep against his velvet butler.

"Sweet dreams, My Lord." Sebastian whispered, his hum vibrated through his chest, tapping at Ciel's ear ever so subtle.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I seem to make the characters out of their character. Let me know if I should continue? I don't want to continue a story people don't like. Haha. The title to this chapter simply comes from the little moment where the crow caws right after Ciel speaks, kind of gives off one of those somewhat double meaning sentences. Just barely. If you understand that. Heehee. [[ I kind of pictured it as Sebastian using a different form to make remarks back to Ciel since he can't just go on mouthing off to his Master, making a bird croak at him would seem to suffice? Ay? x,,D I'm such an oddball. ]]**


End file.
